


Drawn (Rewritten)

by Cassidillia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Conflicted Adrien, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an idiot, Gabriel Agreste needs to get a life, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, LadyNoir - Freeform, Rewrite, Takes place during season two events, Villain Chat Noir, adrien just needs a hug, but like a few years later so they've been fighting for longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidillia/pseuds/Cassidillia
Summary: Chat Noir makes the decision to help Hawkmoth when the ring is brought to him, becoming Ladybug's fated rival.But the cat ring and the ladybug earrings were never meant to work against each other.(Rewrite of my fic of the same name that I grew to hate and wanted to change because I love the concept)





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien never thought his young teenage years would turn out this way. How many people would have guessed that their father would become Paris’ own supervillain, and himself becoming his father’s sidekick. He thought his father was insane, completely psychotic when he found out what he was doing. 

But when he discovered the full truth...His father’s true plan.

Adrien wanted his mother back more than anything, and once his father explained to him that they could bring her back, if they worked together, it was an offer all too tempting.

Gabriel discovered Adrien was chosen to wield the miraculous of the black cat. Half of what they needed to make his goal, his dream, a reality. He knew he could convince Adrien to join him. And he did with ease.

They just needed the earrings.

So began the game of cat and mouse.

The earrings of the ladybug were handed out when Adrien received his ring. He was supposed to use it to help and assist Ladybug in stopping the akumas that his father, now known as Hawkmoth, sent out. But he doubted that whoever it was that was in charge of assigning these things would have been able to predict the “enemy” was Adrien’s own father.

It didn’t take long for Chat Noir and Ladybug to become Paris’ most notorious rivals.

The citizens watched every battle play out. Every time they watched and cheered at Chat Noir’s defeat. Everytime the praised and celebrated at Ladybug’s success. It happened over. 

And over. 

And over. 

And over again.

It was getting more than frustrating for both ends.

Ladybug may have prevailed every battle, but there was no progress in the war between the three miraculous holders. She was no closer to figuring out who Chat and Hawkmoth were. Chat and Hawkmoth were no closer to getting a hold of Ladybug’s earrings. It was a constant stalemate.

Adrien paced in his room. He was frustrated beyond belief. His father didn’t listen to him about anything, even though Adrien was right every time. He said time and time again that his father’s plans weren’t good enough, the akumas weren’t strong enough. He knew how smart Ladybug was. She was always at least four steps ahead of them. Nothing angered Adrien more than having to go through with his father’s ridiculous ideas because he “wasn’t the one in charge of the akumas.” But Adrien was the one out there actually fighting Ladybug head on. He knew she was brilliant, creative in her thinking, she was able to find her way out of whatever was thrown at her. Adrien hated to admit it, but it was really quite...amazing. Adrien would be lying if he said she was anything but the most amazingly brilliant, tactical, and clever person he had ever had met....

He shook his head quickly, pulling himself from the thoughts. He knew better than to linger on Ladybug for too long. He’d always felt something about her was special. Whenever Adrien stopped for a second to even onder on her, he found himself being lost in a sea of wonder. Adrien was overly curious about the masked lady in red. But letting himself dwell on it made him feel like he was betraying not only his father, but also his beloved mother.

Speaking of the lady in red, Adrien caught a glimpse of her swinging over the rooftops near by his home. He knew she was just patrolling around for any signs of an akuma attack. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her each time he watched her from his room. He hated that he felt that connection to her. That pull. It made him feel beyond guilty.

Adrien turned from the window sighing and laying across the couch nearby. He stared at the ceiling. Why did he even feel that way? He never had more than their typical conversations while battling against each other. Adrien tried and tried to get rid of the feelings bubbling in his chest every time he spoke to her, or made one of his stupid jokes, or even looked at her.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, “Adrien?” Nathalie, his father’s assistant, spoke, “Your father wishes to see you.”

Adrien sighed. That could only mean one thing…He rose from the couch, “Plagg!” he called to his kwami. His kwami and him haven’t had the best relationship since Adrien made the decision to help his father steal the Ladybug miraculous for their wish. Plagg barely spoke to Adrien anymore. At first, before Adrien chose a side, Plagg was beyond talkative, constantly complaining about something. Adrien found it amusing, enjoyed the company. He didn’t get much beyond his father, Nathalie, and his bodyguard these days. None were really the chatty bunch. But Plagg grew distant and quiet and kept his space from Adrien now. Plagg flew out from his hiding space and followed behind Adrien as they walked the large halls of the Agreste estate.

Adrien walked to his father’s office, his head hanging a little lower than normal. His mind wandered again the red heroine running free outside at the time. Adrien’s mind filled with thoughts of her again. He knew it was wrong to feel...whatever it was that was making him foggy minded about Ladybug. Adrien stood in front of the door to his father’s office, knocking lightly before stepping in, “You wanted to see me?”

Gabriel stood in front of the large painting of his late wife, Adrien’s mother. He often just stared at the portrait. Adrien figured he was lost in thought, reminding himself why they were doing this. Reminding himself why they needed to bring her back. “I’m heading down now, get out there and meet up with Ladybug before hand, keep her distracted and busy until the akuma is unleashed.”

Adrien nodded, he already knew the plan his father had would fail. Ladybug could outsmart his father no problem. Adrien quickly realized his thoughts. He knew that he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He had to have faith they would succeed, otherwise, how could he bring his mother back? He nodded to his father, “Sure thing,” he spoke a little quieter than normal, he hoped his father couldn’t sense his uneasiness...But knowing Gabriel Agreste, he probably did. He could probably read Adrien’s thoughts like they were written down in front of him, nice and organized, alphabetical order, from “Betrayal,” to “Dishonesty,” all the way to “Unfaithful.” 

Adrien left the office and leaned against the door. “Plagg, let’s go, we gotta visit the bug,” he spoke again, the black kwami came out, his arms crossed, a slight annoyed look on his face. Adrien looked at Plagg, he felt bad. Adrien stood up and started heading towards his room again, “Claws out,” he called and jumped from his window after he was transformed. He knew Ladybug still had to be close by, it hadn’t been too terribly long since he’d seen her outside.

Chat pulled his staff off his back and used it to extend himself up in the air, he saw the flash of red in the distance and quickly headed towards her. He grew nervous when he stopped in front of her. He never felt that until recently. Chat put a smirk on, “M’lady,” he bowed greeting her, “Always the pleasure to see you.” 

Ladybug turned and faced Chat, a little surprised to see him, “Wish the feeling was mutual,” She clutched her yo-yo tight in her hand as she stepped back, “Only means you’re planning something.”

“Oh, you have wounded me, Bugaboo,” Chat feigned hurt, a clawed hand resting on his chest, “Maybe I just missed your stunning face.” He joked. The joking always came easy around her. He felt comfort. He knew he shouldn’t, she was supposed to be the enemy here. His rival. But the few years of fighting her, he couldn’t help it. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “You’re relentless, aren’t you kitty?” she heard a hoard of loud screams from behind her. She turned quickly. Seeing Chat Noir and Hawkmoth’s latest akuma victim in the distance. She hurled her yoyo and swung off, trying to get the akuma as quick as possible. 

“Awww but I was just getting started, I didn’t even get to say a pun yet! I know how much you just love those!” Chat brought his staff forward, extending it up and following close behind. He knew he had to devise a plan, even if he wasn’t feeling quite up to it. Even if it didn’t feel right. His father would have his head if he didn’t try.  
Chat stopped himself again and watched for a moment. His father’s latest victim. He always hated this part. He didn’t really like hurting these people, transforming them into an evil being, taking hold of a person’s most vulnerable emotions and using it for their own personal gain...it seemed so wrong.. But in the long run, he knew it was the only way to bring his mother back.

Chat watched on the sidelines as Ladybug struggled and fought his father’s latest victim. He knew he had to find a way to catch her off guard, that’s the only way he could take those earrings. He hummed softly, she was too focused on trying to find the object holding the akuma. Chat leaped forward the the roof that the bug was on and from behind, yelled, “Cataclysm!” and struck his hand against the roof.

Ladybug looked down, beginning to panic as the roof crumbled under her. She yelled as she fell through, hitting the floor with a loud and hard thud. The wind knocked out of her. She gasped for breath, her vision had gone blurry. 

Chat hopped down and looked at her, “Are you okay?” he asked kneeling over her. He shook his head, he wasn’t supposed to care. He didn’t actually want to hurt her but he had to keep the villain act on for this. She couldn’t find out about his conflicting feelings. “Sorry, Bug,” he gave a smile, he looked over her masked face, he knew this was the only opportunity he had. He reached his hand out to grab one of Ladybug’s earrings. He grabbed a hold of one, his mother’s smiling face flashing before his mind, his mother’s laugh, he could all but feel her in the room with him. She was so close to him. He could feel her arms wrapped around him in a hug. He could see her blue eyes flashing--

Chat froze. Blue? He looked at Ladybug again. He wasn’t picturing his mother anymore…

His heart all but stopped in his chest when he met Ladybug’s bluebell eyes under him. The same pair that went in his mind. The thoughts of his mother disappeared and instead he was filled with the same thoughts of Ladybug. He shot back from her, almost like he was burned. He stared wide eyed. He had never experienced anything like that before during a battle. But he’d never been that close to getting the earrings either. He was so close. So unbelievably close to getting his and his father’s wish. His wish…

Ladybug managed to sit herself up, she was obviously in a lot of pain from the fall. Chat felt his heart sink seeing her clutch at her stomach the way she was. The way she winced in pain when swinging her yo-yo, calling on her lucky charm. Chat didn’t even care anymore. He just let Ladybug go do her thing, she let her free the akuma without fighting back. His head was too clouded. He stood up, knowing he had to make his way home now. His father was going to be furious. His father might actually kill him.

Furious was the understatement of the century. Gabriel ripped Adrien apart once he got back. He was right there. Adrien was so close to succeeding. He felt like such an idiot. He was an idiot. What did Ladybug do that caused him to go against his father? His plan? The whole reason he was helping his father. She had to have done something to get into his head right?

“Plagg!” Adrien entered his room and shut the door loudly behind him, “Plagg, I need you to tell me what Ladybug did to me. Why couldn’t I take her miraculous?”

Plagg ate his cheese silently on the coffee table and turned to Adrien, “Kid, you know that this isn’t what you want…”

“Don’t tell me what I want,” Adrien snapped, he sighed, running his hands through his hair, “Sorry, sorry, it’s just...it doesn’t make sense...I want this, I’ve always wanted this.”

Plagg gave his chosen a sad look and flew up in front of him, “Adrien, think long and hard, are you sure this is what you really want?”

Adrien sat at his desk and stared at his computer background. A picture of him and his mother, one of the last moments they had together before she disappeared from his life. He remembered that day so clearly. He missed her so much. His father hadn’t been the same since she left. He grew cold, distant, almost like a different man. Adrien wanted his family to be whole again. He knew that. He laid his head on his desk and thought to Ladybug again. Maybe Plagg was right….”No,” Adrien shook his head, “No, I want this, I’ve always wanted this. I chose this.” 

Plagg sighed, going silent again and flying off to hide away again. Adrien watched him. He felt his chest grow heavy. His head hurt. He felt like he couldn’t think properly. He couldn’t change now. He wouldn’t allow it. He just decided to get his mind off the situation. Adrien worked through his school work Nathalie put together for him. 

Days past and with night over Paris, Adrien stood at his window again, staring out. He knew Ladybug would be out again any minute. Adrien knew her patrol schedule well by this point. Some days he wished he could do that. Just run around Paris’ rooftops, feel free, he was pretty trapped in his home, but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He needed to be around for the akumas. Plus if he just went out he’d be attacked on the spot. That came with the job he signed up for. 

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of her again. He knew his idea was dumb. He knew he shouldn’t go out after her. But Adrien didn’t really think it completely through. He called for Plagg to transform him and climbed out the window. If his father caught him sneaking out, it really would be the end of him. He was sure his ring would get pulled right off his finger, and he wouldn’t find it ever again. But Adrien didn’t think that far ahead.

Chat landed on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug standing not too far in front of him. He tried to stay as silent as possible. He didn’t want her to turn hostile. He retracted his staff and placed it on his back again.   
“Don’t think you can sneak up on me, kitty,” Ladybug spoke, turning slowly to face him, “I hope you’re not here to cause some trouble.”

Chat sighed shaking his head, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her, “No...I…I really don’t know why I’m here.”

Ladybug looked over him quietly, trying to read him. She took a small step towards him, “What?”

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Chat spoke again, “I guess...what did you do to me the other day?”

“What are you talking about, Chat?”

“The other day!” Chat was growing frustrated now, his voice raised, he felt himself getting worked up, “The other day, I was seconds away from getting what I always wanted, what I thought I always wanted, our wish nearly came true…but you did something to me and stopped me from grabbing your earring, and I want to know what it was!”

“Chat, I didn’t do anything,” Ladybug defended, “I was half unconscious! You destroyed an entire roof, remember? I don’t know why you didn’t take my earrings! Frankly I’ve been wondering the same thing!”

“What is it about you…?” Chat sighed shaking his head, “I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but knock it off.”

“What I’m doing? Me?” Ladybug scoffed, “Yeah, I think you’re the one who’s doing something, you’re the one who’s affecting me! I’m always fine until you show up!”

Chat stepped towards her, “You had to have done something! You’ve been doing something! I just want her back is that too much to ask! Why are you making it so difficult for me to want to get her back!?” 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about! Bring who back?” Ladybug’s voice raised to match Chat’s, “Why are you even here getting so upset with me? Shouldn’t you be with Hawkmoth planning your take over or whatever it is you want to do? If you’re not planning something why are you here!”

“I don’t think I want to help him anymore!” Chat snapped, he didn’t realize how close he’d gotten to Ladybug. He froze in his spot and blinked at his words.

“What?” Ladybug blinked, looking up at him.

Chat shook his head, “I have to go,” he spoke quietly and turned running off. He ignored Ladybug’s calls for him to come back, he had to just keep running. If he didn’t, if he heard her calling out his name in desperation, he knew he’d turn back. He was grateful she decided not to follow him. 

Chat dropped into his room and dropped his transformation, “Oh my god what did I just do…?” he muttered to himself pacing around his room. He took a deep breath, his hands were trembling. He let himself get so worked up he revealed something he hadn’t even accepted himself to believe to Ladybug of all people in the world. He laid back in his bed.

“Well, glad to know there might be a brain in there after all,” Plagg spoke up, laughing as he dug some cheese out for himself. 

Any other circumstance he’d be so happy to have Plagg say anything to him. 

“I’m screwed,” Adrien spoke, burying his face in his pillow, “Royally screwed…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a lot of faith in Chat, but she may be in over her head.

Marinette fell on her bed with a groan. Her mind racing after the evening she just had. She never would have guessed her normal evening patrol as Ladybug would turn into...whatever that was. Ladybug running into Chat was never a good thing. Typically. It would be a lie if Marinette didn’t admit there was definitely something there. Whatever you wanted to call it. An attraction. An appeal. A pull. Marinette always just brushed it off as the want for her partner. That’s what Chat was supposed to be to her. Her ally, her friend. She rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling remembering Chat’s outburst that night. 

 

_ “Maybe I don’t want to help him anymore!” _

 

She’d spoken to Master Fu about Chat many times. Why she felt the way she did, why he chose to fight with Hawkmoth instead of help her take him down. There was no clear reason why Chat made the decision he did. The only one that seemed plausible was that Chat had some kind of connection to Hawkmoth before receiving the ring, or Hawkmoth found a way to force Chat into helping. Either scenario something no one could have predicted or accounted for. Marinette often wondered about the boy clad in black. If he was alright, if he really was a willing participant in the plans. That night cleared some of the mystery up for Marinette. 

 

Chat was willing to help Hawkmoth from the beginning. But the Chat she encountered tonight seemed conflicted about that decision. 

 

Marinette felt her stomach turn. She felt so much grief for Chat Noir. His situation couldn’t be easy...Marinette could only imagine, “Tikki…” Marinette sighed rolling over to look at her kwami.

 

“Are you thinking about what Chat said?” Tikki moved to sit on Marinette’s pillow next to her.

 

Marinette only nodded in response. She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts, “I hope he’s okay...do you think he meant by what he said?”

 

“I think he might have. What do you think?”

 

“I...you know I’ve never believed Chat was truly evil, not once,” Marinette explained, “I think I know now just how torn he is...I just wish I knew why.”

 

“I know,” Tikki smiled at her chosen, “You’ve always had faith that Chat Noir is a good person...And I’m sure you’re right.” 

 

Marinette nodded and yawned, “Thanks Tikki,” she whispered, “I wonder if he’ll come around...he really would have been the best partner…” she felt herself fall into a deep sleep. Dreams passing of what could have been. Ladybug and Chat fighting side by side, friendly banter, a bond between them formed. Something that Marinette hoped could happen still if she tried hard enough.

 

Marinette woke to her alarm sounding through her room. She always hated mornings. She scrolled through her phone for a while before finally dragging herself out of the bed. Sitting in front of her vanity mirror she went through her normal routine. Washing her face, brushing through her hair, fixing them in her normal pigtails. She applied her light coat of makeup and slipped on her clothes for the day. 

 

“Marinette! Breakfast!” her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Coming!” Marinette called slipping her phone into her back pocket. She slung her purse over her shoulder and slipped out the hatch to her room and walked down the steps into the kitchen, “Morning maman,” she kissed her mother’s cheek and sat at the table.

 

“Good morning,” Her mother, Sabine, greeted with a smile. She set a plate down in front of her daughter. “Your father is in the bakery already, he’s talking to the mayor about making a huge Ladybug cake for heroes day in a few weeks.”

 

“That’s exciting!” Marinette smiled eating her food, “Good for the bakery too, everyone will be flooding in to get their own cakes from him.” Marinette finished off her breakfast quickly, “Oh no I’m going to be late again!” she stood up and grabbed her bag running out the door across the street to the school. The years spent as Ladybug really helped get her stamina and speed up when she wasn’t in the suit, which really helped her constant tardiness. 

 

Marinette ran into her class as the final bell rang and placed her hands on her knees breathing heavily. “Late again?” Alya laughed from her seat. 

 

Marinette smiled at her best friend and sat down in her own seat next to her, “I made it in before the bell, didn’t I?” she set her bag next to her. The pair continued into their normal chatter. They had been all but inseparable since Alya transferred to their school. Before that, Marinette wasn’t super close with anybody. She got along fine with everyone. Well, mostly everyone.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette sighed hearing Chloe’s voice echo into the room. Chloe Bourgeois. The mayor’s daughter. Definitely let that title go to her head from a young age. “Can you  _ believe _ that my daddy wants your father, to make the cake for the hero’s day dinner? Of all the amazing, talented, bakers in Paris?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Hi Chloe,” she spoke, slightly annoyed. Over the years, she’d gotten pretty good at just tuning Chloe out. Making her just be a buzz in the back of her head instead of that loud annoying ringing that used to go through her mind when she was fourteen. She and Alya exchanged a look as Chloe and her friend Sabrina kept going. Marinette knew it was better to just ignore it in the long run.

 

“Oh my god, you’ll never believe the video someone sent me last night, hold on,” Alya pulled her phone out and started scrolling through it, “Here look, this was taken last night, I’m going to post in on the Ladyblog after school today, but you have to see it.”

 

Marinette watched the small screen. She watched as it showed Ladybug swinging around the city just the evening before. But the black figure following behind the spotted heroine is what would catch any average viewers eye. Chat Noir trailing behind Ladybug would probably send chills up any average citizens spine. Marinette wasn’t an average citizen however. So she had to keep the act up. Pretend the best she could that she was surprised to see Chat Noir out in the Paris streets so openly without any sign of an akuma attack. Marinette was pretty shocked to see though that their entire argument was caught on camera. Thankfully, no audio could be heard since the person filming was far enough away.

 

“I know,” Alya put her phone down just as their teacher entered the room to start class, “What do you think it means? Chat Noir out and there wasn’t an attack? Plus he and Ladybug were clearly in some kind of disagreement? It’s just insane!” 

 

Marinette nodded. She thought for a moment, “Maybe…” she knew it was risky to even mention it to someone else, “Maybe he’s not actually bad? Or he’s switched sides?”

 

Alya laughed, “Nice joke girl,” she nudged her friends arm, “I seriously doubt Chat Noir, long time enemy of Paris, is suddenly changing sides, I’d sooner believe Ladybug was sitting in this room right now.”

 

Marinette chuckled at the irony and shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just weird right? We don’t even know what they were arguing about, plus no akuma was let out...so who knows?”

 

“You’re always so optimistic, I admire it most of the time,” Alya laid her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “But this is Chat Noir we are talking about after all.”

 

Marinette didn’t say anything then. She looked forward just brushing it off like she needed to pay attention to the lesson that was beginning. Alya’s words weren’t leaving her mind though.

 

Chat Noir.

 

Long time enemy of Paris.

 

Marinette wanted to remain hopeful of Chat. She knew he couldn’t be entirely evil. She could feel it deep within herself. But Alya’s words did carry meaning. Chat was an enemy of Paris. No one would be able to fully trust him. Could Ladybug? Marinette was stuck in those thoughts. If she were to try and pry at Chat’s mind and figure out the answers, the whys of their situation. Would she be getting in over her head?

 

Marinette couldn’t focus on anything for the day. Not her lessons, her conversations, or her homework when she was home. She knew she had to figure more out about the situation with Chat. There were too many unanswered questions. Her state of mind wasn’t the best to be patrolling, but she knew she had to. Just because she was having a bit of a crisis, didn’t mean she could neglect her duties as Ladybug. She transformed and swung from her rooftop.

 

Ladybug wasn’t paying very much attention during her patrol. She jumped around the rooftops, settling down on top of one and just looking out at the city skyline. Ladybug hummed as she leaned back. There was no sign of any trouble that evening, which was honestly something Ladybug was so grateful for. With a clouded mind, she wouldn’t be as ready for an akuma battle. Ladybug lost herself in her thoughts again. She was finding herself doing that so much more often than she used to. 

 

There was a thump on the roof behind her. It caused Ladybug to jump to her feet. She threw her yo-yo at the intruder, immediately going into defense mode. She pulled the string of her yo-yo and pulled the person closer to her. “Chat Noir?” she looked confused at Chat wrapped in the strong of her yo-yo. She didn’t expect him to willingly come to see her again, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Chat struggled for a second against the string around his torso, “Is this how you greet all the gentleman after your heart?” he joked, his usual smirk on his face. 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Really? Don’t tempt me kitty, I’ll toss you off the roof.”

 

Chat pouted, “Meow-ch m’lady,” he looked down at the string around him again, “If I can assure you I’m not here for any mischief can you let me go?”

 

Ladybug stepped closer to Chat and looked over his face. Searching for any sign of insincerity in his eyes. She couldn’t find any. She wondered if she was being stupid by possibly giving him an ounce of her trust, “Why are you here then?” she asked slowly letting the string go slack and freeing Chat. 

 

“I…” Chat sighed. His ears dipped down, Ladybug could tell something was bothering him, “I guess I want….” he mumbled, kicking one of his boots on the ground below him. Ladybug noticed a small blush on the boys cheeks. He was flustered? Nervous even... “I don’t know...I just saw you and….”

 

Ladybug looked at him. She felt her heart pick up a bit when she met his gaze. Why was she suddenly getting so anxious around him? She had to remember not to give him too much of her trust. “Can I ask you something?” she waited until Chat nodded as an okay to go on, “The other day….when you said you didn’t want to help Hawkmoth anymore...did you actually mean that?”

 

Chat averted his gaze from Ladybug. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her again. “I-I don’t actually know, m-maybe?” he muttered and gave a shrug. 

 

Ladybug could sense the uneasiness dripping from him. She found herself reaching her hand out to him, she stopped herself just a small distance from his shoulder and dropped her hand, “I want to believe you were being honest,” she stepped back and pulled her yo-yo off her hip again, “It’s getting late, I can’t stay too long, I need to finish my rounds,” she swung her arm back and launched her yo-yo forward, “I’ve always believed there was good in you, ever since I first met you, I could tell this isn’t you, and believe it or not, there’s still time to turn it around if you wanted to.”

 

Chat stayed silent for a moment. Ladybug took it as her cue to go. She pulled on the string of her yo-yo. She felt Chat’s hand grab hold of her arm stopping her. He was silent for a moment, “Thank you,” he whispered. 

 

Ladybug turned to face him for a second and gave him a nod, “Of course,” she gave him a wave, “I’ll see you around kitty,” she jumped from the roof and swung off into the distance again, leaving Chat alone again. Ladybug took a glance back and saw Chat running off in the other direction. She smiled a bit and took a breath, calming her heart down. She really hoped he’d take up her offer. It would take time, she knew that much. But if Chat really was confused, Ladybug was more than happy to help him. 

 

She just needed to find a way to get through to him first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets put on house arrest, and starts to rethink his stance.

Chat stood exactly where he was left. He was dazed. He impulsively followed Ladybug again when he saw her outside his window. She was becoming a problem for him. No matter how short the interactions were, he was pulled to her. He had to see her. 

Chat ran his gloved hand through his hair. If he was caught, his father would destroy him. Accusations of betrayal would be the first of many things Chat would hear. Chat let out a soft chuckle. Betrayal. Is that what you would call what he was doing? His father certainly would. Chat cursed to himself as he turned and headed back home. He knew what he was doing was risky. If Nathalie came looking for him, or worse his father himself…

Chat jumped back into his room and let his transformation drop. He groaned and sat down on his bed. He felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. Adrien made his bed on day one, and he had to lie in it. He knew Ladybug said it wasn’t too late to change, but after everything he’d done, it wouldn’t be that simple. He had done horrible things, hurt people, no one would be able to forgive him for the pain he’d caused. 

Adrien barely slept that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Ladybug had said to him. If he wanted to turn it around...he could. Could he? The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try to change, even if it meant going against his father...even if it meant leaving his mother behind forever. He loved and missed her terribly, but would she be proud of him if she came back and saw what his father had done? What he himself had done? 

Adrien felt like he’d just fallen asleep when he heard a loud knocking on his door. Great. He groaned, sitting up, “Yes?” he spoke through a yawn.

“Adrien, your father wishes to see you in his office immediately,” he heard Nathalie explain to him.

Adrien sighed, “Okay…” he answered. If there was anyone he didn’t want to see right now, it was definitely his father. In his conflicted state, seeing him wouldn’t make anything easier. He waited a minute and let himself wake up a bit before he crawled out of his bed and slipped some clothes on. He ran his fingers through his hair hoping to give a little bit of structure to it as he left his bedroom and made his way towards his father’s office. He stood outside the door and took a breath, he was pretty nervous. He really didn’t want to be sent out for an attack, and he really didn’t want to get lectured about how he screwed up somewhere. “Father? What did you need? Adrien spoke as he pushed the door open.

“Adrien.” Gabriel replied, his voice was cold. Adrien knew this wasn’t going to be fun just because of that. Gabriel Agreste was naturally a stoic man, he could terrify and intimidate someone with ease, especially his own son. “Come here. Now.” his voice grew more angry.

Adrien did as he was told, staying silent the whole time. He stood in front of his father, his heart was racing, he knew that he screwed up. He just hoped he wasn’t caught-

“Care to explain what this is?” Gabriel held a tablet out towards his son.

Adrien grasped the tablet and looked at the screen, the ever so popular Ladyblog was open, to a specific post that was put up just the day before. A video? Adrien slowly pressed the play button. He felt like he was going to be sick. He knew exactly what it was as it started. He was trapped now.. “I-I…” Adrien started. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could really say. There was nothing he could really say to make the situation better.

“You have nothing to say?” Gabriel turned finally to fully face his son, “Not a word?”

“I just...saw an opportunity?” Adrien spoke quietly and stared at his feet. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, it was stupid.”

“You’re right, it will not happen again, this kind of betrayal will not be tolerated,” Gabriel stated, the sternness in his voice caused Adrien to tense, he started fiddling with his ring of his finger. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that... “You are not allowed to leave this house, for any reason other than your regularly scheduled activities, and you will be accompanied closely by Nathalie. She will ensure you don’t do anything this wreckless again. Ladybug is gaining allies and giving out other miraculous. You risk compromising everything I am working towards, and for what? Don’t you want your mother back? You doing these things is beyond selfish. You need not act without my explicit request. Is that understood?”

Adrien felt tears burning the corner of his eyes. He nodded, he wasn’t prepared to argue or disagree. Too scared to what his father would do to him. Adrien wouldn’t put it past him to hurt his own son. After seeing all the things he’d done to random civilians, he knew just how cruel his father could be if he wanted. 

“Nathalie is waiting for you with breakfast, then it’s time for your lessons, you’re dismissed,” Gabriel brushed him off.

Adrien turned and left the office. He took a breath to calm himself down. His fear was now turning to anger. Anger that quickly turned into rage. Fighting with his father was not something new to him, but he definitely didn’t need it on his agenda for the day. He just now had to go through the ropes. He hoped whatever this punishment was, was only going to be temporary. He could hold out a week or two, couldn’t he? At this point, Adrien was just grateful he walked out with house arrest as his punishment. But now he had to be careful, one wrong step more and his ring would be gone, he would lose the only way to escape his father later on if he had to.

Sitting alone at the table for breakfast he sighed. Adrien didn’t think he could hold out. But he had to. He ate his food slowly, not speaking a word to a watchful Nathalie as she lingered nearby. This was Adrien’s life now. Nathalie always four steps behind him, eyes never leaving him. All because of his father. Adrien didn’t even want to call him that anymore. Gabriel Agreste was never a father to him. He never cared for Adrien, he never comforted or stuck around. The only parent he ever had disappeared. The only parent who ever cared for him was gone, so what was the point of holding an allegiance to Gabriel?

“Adrien.”

Adrien’s head snapped up, Nathalie sometime in the last few moments had moved to stand directly next to him. She could probably sense the anger, the discomfort, radiating off the teenager.

“If you’re finished, we can begin your schooling? Then tonight you have fencing practice, a chinese lesson, and a photoshoot,” Nathalie spoke, she gave him a small smile. Nathalie, over the years of working for his father, had softened up. She was more kind and showed more care for Adrien than his father ever did. She taught him his lessons, escorted him to his photoshoots with his bodyguard. She even had tried to talk to his father when Adrien wanted to go to school. Granted, Gabriel didn’t agree, but there was still some care there on Nathalie’s behalf. Adrien was grateful for the shred that there was. His father saw Adrien as a tool, where as Nathalie seemed to see Adrien as a person, someone who’s barely exited childhood. Nathalie wasn’t even one of Adrien’s parents, but she did a thousand times better job at it than Gabriel did.

With a nod Adrien stood up from his seat, “I’ll get my books,” he sighed a bit. 

His house arrest had a very strict schedule. Waking up, eating breakfast, doing his schooling, fencing, chinese, photoshoot. That’s all he did. He never stopped. It was almost like to ensure Adrien didn’t leave, Gabriel kept his schedule completely packed. Adrien was exhausted. This laying low thing was not working for him. He was trapped under his father’s thumb indefinitely. Adrien stood in his room staring out the window. He craved the bit of freedom he used to have. His father always kept him on a tight and short leash, but he at least could successfully sneak out before, get a little air.

Adrien saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. His heart stopped, he saw her zip by. Ladybug...Adrien stared at her, he felt that same urge to go out and join her. But he couldn’t give in this time. He knew he could just transform, use his cataclysm to escape his room, but then what? He had nowhere to go after that, he’d have to come back. If he got caught again, he was screwed. 

Adrien just sighed, having to accept he just had to sit back and watch. He saw Ladybug land on a roof nearby his home. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She must have caught glimpse of his staring as she threw a smile and a wave at him. Adrien couldn’t help but smile. He knew she was only doing her heroic duty, being kind to the citizens. But a part of Adrien pretended like she knew who he was. 

She looked around her, she seemed like she was looking for something...or maybe someone. Adrien couldn’t push the hope away that she was looking for him. He wondered if Ladybug felt the same kind of connection to himself that he had felt for her. He smiled a bit once she started swinging around again. He could hope, that’s all he had now. Hope. Hope he could change. Hope that he could make it up to everyone he had hurt in the past. Hope that he could be good enough for her to see past his mistakes...Hope that he could forgive himself for what he’d done.

Adrien watched as Ladybug disappeared behind some more buildings and let a small smile come onto his face, he stood quiet for a moment, “Hey Plagg?”

Plagg flew over from wherever it was he was hiding himself this time, he landed himself on Adrien’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but Adrien was sure they were on the same page. 

“I...I think it’s time to reevaluate everything, don’t you agree?” Adrien kept his voice quiet, just in case his father, by some unknown reason, could hear him. He was scared, but he knew that it was time to do the right thing.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Plagg smiled at his owner, “It’s about time you came to your senses!” 

Adrien nodded, “So, what should our next move be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I outlined the rest of this story (finally) and I should hopefully be able to keep chipping away at the rest of the chapters. This chapter is a little shorter as there isn't as much action. But it'll pick up from here, promise :).
> 
> thanks for reading, leave a comment
> 
> follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir rights

Marinette didn’t want to admit it. 

For days she felt like this.

Every time she would return from patrol.

She missed Chat Noir.

She missed his antics, his stupid jokes, his flirtatious attitude. She shouldn’t miss Chat Noir, but she did. A lot.

“Tikki!” Marinette groaned leaning back in her chair, “Where has he been? Do you think something happened to him? Oh my god, what if Hawkmoth did something to him!?” Marinette felt herself starting to lose her breath, it getting caught in the back of her throat. She laid her head in her hands.

“Marinette calm down, breathe,” Tikki spoke kindly, she landed in front of her owner. Marinette felt so strongly for other people, and Tikki knew that, “I’m sure he’s fine, after that video got posted, he might just thought it was better to stay quiet.”

“You’re right…” Marinette sighed. She hoped Tikki was right. She really needed Tikki to be right. 

Marinette heard her phone start ringing, pulling her from her thoughts of Chat. 

Master Fu?

He never called unless it was an emergency, there were on a strict minimal contact basis for the safety of themselves and of the miraculous. Marinette pressed the green accept, “Master Fu, what’s going on?” she asked as she pressed the phone to her ear.

“Marinette, I need you to come see me right away, it’s urgent.” Master Fu spoke. She could tell by the tone of his voice, the normally collected guardian sounded almost...shaken. 

“I can, is everything okay?” 

“I’ll explain everything once you are here, please hurry.” With that, the line went dead. Marinette looked down at her phone and Tikki flew up next to her as well, she seemed just as confused as Marinette was.

“Whatever is happening, it must be serious,” Tikki spoke to her owner, “We should hurry!”

Marinette nodded and climbed onto her balcony calling for her transformation and hurried towards Fu’s place. The worry in Fu’s tone caused Marinette to spiral in her own thoughts. Usually he wasn’t too easily shaken, sure there were times where Fu said something was “urgent” when it really wasn’t. But something felt different about this time…

Marinette finally stepped foot into Master Fu’s home. He sat in his normal position, legs crossed, everything looked normal—

Wait.

Marinette blinked at a black figure laying back on one of Fu’s pillows, a terribly large slice of what appeared to be, and sure smelled like ,cheese. Marinette could tell what and who he was. 

A kwami.

Chat Noir’s kwami.

“W-what’s going on…?” Marinette finally managed out, her eyes not leaving the kwami laying there. She had a million and twelve more questions running through her mind.

“Marinette, sit,” Master Fu spoke up. Marinette did as she was told and sat cross legged across from Master Fu and adjacent to the kwami. “This is Plagg, the kwami of destruction. He came to me today...with some daunting news about his owner.”

“What?” Marinette turned and looked between the two, “I-I-Is he okay? Did something happen? Where is he I can help him--” 

“Wow, you talk a lot,” Plagg spoke up, laughing a bit as he took another bite of his food.

“Plagg!” Tikki emerged from behind Marinette, “Take this seriously! She’s worried!”

Plagg groaned, “Oh Sugarcube you wound me,” he finally flew up and crossed his arms, “Okay…” his tone became a little more serious, “I’m here to tell you guys that my owner, has had a change of heart.” 

“What do you mean a change of heart?” Marinette spoke.

“He doesn’t want to help Hawkmoth anymore. He wants to help you.”

Marinette stared for a moment. Eventually she smiled, “This is great! That means we can get the miraculous back, and stop Hawkmoth from terrorizing citizens! Plagg where is he? I wanna see him, come up with a plan, everything!”

“Marinette.” Master Fu sighed, “There’s a vital piece of information that Plagg still needs to inform you of.”

Marinette felt the room grow cold. She knew whatever it was, it was something bad. Plagg’s gaze turned away from Marinette, “It won’t be that easy Bug…” he sighed, “He’s...he’s not allowed to leave, he’s basically locked up, Hawkmoth is....it’s his dad.”

Marinette felt her heart sink to her stomache. “His...his dad?” that would explain so much. Why Chat felt a loyalty to Hawkmoth. Why he helped him, why even in a moment of indecision, he still chose that side...because Hawkmoth was his father. His family. She thought of her own father, how loving, kind, and generous he was. He was the ideal father. The very definition of what a parent should be. Marinette wanted to just find Chat wherever he was and hug him. Protect him from that monster. She felt her eyes burn with tears. She was upset, but she also felt a rage burn in her stomach. Marinette was pissed. She jumped to her feet, “Where is he?”

“Marinette, calm down-” Master Fu started.

“No! Where is he? Plagg, where is he? Master, I know you know who he is, you have to tell me, I’ll go, I’ll go get him, I’ll bring him here, we will figure it out, we can’t let Chat stay with him anymore!”

“Marinette, I agree with you,” Fu spoke again, “If I had known who Hawkmoth was, I’d have made different choices. But we cannot dwell on the past now. We can’t just barge in and grab Chat Noir. We need a proper plan to not guide Hawkmoth to your identity, or to the miracle box.” 

Marinette wiped a stray tear from her cheek, “You’re right, you’re right,” she took a calming breath, “But what can we do?” 

There was a loud crash from outside. Marinette quickly jumped up and looked outside, “Looks like we will have to postpone this planning….” she said looking at Tikki, “Another akuma.” 

“Before you leave,” Fu grabbed a notebook from on top one of the cabinets and wrote on a sheet of paper ripping it out for her, “If you can manage to, get Chat Noir out of there afterwards, this is an address to an apartment I rent out under one of my many, many aliases. It’s safe. He can go there.”

Marinette took the paper and nodded smiling a little, “I’ll do my best,” she nodded slipping the paper into her purse on her side. She looked and saw something sprinkling into the room, landing on top of them. She knew it was from the akuma. 

She heard a crash and turned seeing what appeared to be Chat in the corner. She gasped and fell off her feet, “C-Chat…” she crawled back. The look in the boys eyes...it didn’t feel like him. It was pure evil. Not the bright eyes of the Chat Noir she’d come to know.

“Marinette,” Chat spoke and laughed a little, “Or would you prefer Ladybug? I’m surprised you feel for the whole ‘indecisive’ act.” he smirked, stepping towards her, “Give me the earrings.”

“Marinette it’s not real!” Plagg yelled, “That’s not him, it’s a fake, transform and get out of here!” 

Marinette nodded. Fake, he was fake, he had to be, her Chat wouldn’t do this. He was good. She had to remember he was good, “Tikki!” she called out and darted towards the door. She called for her transformation. She looked around, above her seeing the akuma flying away on a pillow.

“Give me those earrings!” Ladybug turned and saw the fake Chat running behind her. She knew she had to get away. So she threw her yoyo and just went after the akuma. She had to be careful, seeing the chaos starting to form on the streets from the akuma hitting everyone they flew over.

Ladybug tried not to think of the risks at hand that night. She knew she not only had to get the akuma cleansed, but also get Chat. 

Adrien sat in his room trying to focus on the assignment that Nathalie had given him that day. He kept zoning out. Plagg turned in early for the night, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He had officially made the decision to stop actively helping his father. He didn’t know what he’d do if his father asked him to go out ever on an akuma attack. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He wished he could just leave. But he was alone. His father made sure of that, probably for this exact moment.

He groaned leaning back in his chair. He needed to escape. He hated being a prisoner in his own home. Adrien closed his eyes for a moment. He decided to just pretend. Even for just a moment. Pretend everything was normal. Pretend his father was kind, pretend his mother was there, pretend he had a normal life. That he went to school, had friends, didn’t have to model, or do extensive amounts of extra activities. 

He just wanted to have a life like any other kid. 

Adrien jumped at the sound of a crash behind him. He saw bars drop over his window. He ran over grasping the cool metal in his palms. “Plagg, plagg!” he called to wake the kwami up. He pulled the blanket back on his bed to reveal what was supposed to be his kwami sleeping soundly, but he was met with a fake “Plagg!? Who turned you into a sock!?” Adrien freaked out as more bars dropped around him. He could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. His worst nightmare coming true. He was trapped. And this time he didn’t have Plagg to cataclysm his way out. 

“Adrien!” Adrien turned to see Plagg flying over to him, “Are you okay?”

“Plagg, I’m so relieved you’re not a sock!” Adrien spoke, “Where were you?!”

“I’ll explain later,” Plagg told him, “I was just with Ladybug, it’s an akuma...are you gonna go help her..?”

Adrien looked at his kwami for a moment and gripped the bars with his hands, his knuckles turning white. He gave a small nod, “I think I am. But first, I gotta get out of here.” Adrien called his transformation and cataclysmed the bars away. 

He made sure Plagg was ready again before he went out. If he was going to go out, he’d do it right. He had to find Ladybug and do what he could to help. 

 

Chat jumped from his window outside, he stayed pretty hidden, he couldn’t screw this up tonight. He kept in the shadows and ran across trying to find Ladybug. It was easy enough to see what his father had done to all these innocent people. He was happy to not stand idle any longer. 

The Sandboy just checked in, Now nightmares can begin. 

Chat stopped. If he found the akuma that means-

He finally caught sight of her. He smiled a bit, maybe it wasn’t too appropriate to be happy but he had been locked in a room for too long, and now he was following his own heart, and doing what was right. Chat felt he was allowed to be just a little happy this one time in his life. 

He watched Ladybug jump back, trying to dodge the frantic attacks from Sandboy flying not too far away. She looked like she was struggling. Chat watched as a beam shot from the pillow once again, but this time hit Ladybug as she tried to call her lucky charm. “Ladybug!” He called, clearly she didn’t hear him. 

Her powers were gone. After one hit from the akuma Ladybug was left nearly defenseless.

She tried to jump up, throw her yoyo, but to no avail. She fell back, grasping the edge of the rooftop in her hand. Chat knew he had to act. If her powers weren’t working, she was unbelievably vulnerable. If he was going to be a hero this was his first step.

He took a breath and quickly ran out from where he was hiding. He watched as Ladybug’s fingers slipped from the grasp. Chat took a leap of faith. Literally. He jumped from the roof he was on, praying he’d make it to catch her. He didn’t remember grabbing her but he was so grateful he had her when his feet hit the surface of the roof. 

“C-chat…you’re here?” Ladybug spoke, she stared up at him. She didn’t know how he escaped. She wanted to hug him, figure out a way to save him then and there. Ladybug couldn’t believe that Chat managed to find her and now was willing to help her fight. 

Chat smiled, but before he could answer Sandboy flew over them, sprinkling some more of the sand over him. Great. Chat set Ladybug down, “Stay behind me, m’lady, I’ll protect you,” he pulled his staff off his back and extended it. By now, his father knew what Chat had done, there was no turning back now.

“You still have your powers?” Ladybug sounded slightly amazed.

Chat looked at her, “Losing them isn’t what I’m most afraid of…”

“My son….” Chat froze in his spot, hearing the voice from behind him. 

“It isn’t real, it isn’t real, it isn’t real…” Chat kept repeating to himself. He slowly turned, he kept Ladybug close to him. Anyone would be able to tell how terrified Chat Noir had become now. 

Sandboy created his father, created Hawkmoth, he was standing only a few feet a way, “My son, how you’ve betrayed me, and your dear mother….you’ve always been a disappointment haven’t you? Youknow how this will all end.”

Another figure stepped out from behind Hawkmoth. A second Ladybug. Chat watched, almost unable to move as the two fakes stood in front of him. 

“Come on, kitty? You really believe that I’d accept you? You’re the villain here remember?” the fake Ladybug spoke up. She tossed her yoyo in the air, calling for a lucky charm. A giant blade falling into her hands. 

Chat grasped hold of one of Ladybug’s hands and squeezed it, trying to bring himself some kind of comfort again. He knew he had to remind himself these things weren’t real. But he felt like he was taken over. He felt his breathing get heavy, he stepped back again, “No, go away…”

Ladybug looked up at Chat, “Kitty, it isn’t real, remember? He’s not here right now. And that’s not me.”

Chat nodded, “I know,” he spoke. 

The Hawkmoth standing before them chuckled a bit, “You’ll see how ‘real’ I am very soon.” He jumped towards the two and swung his cane. Chat jumped and wrapped his arms around Ladybug, moving them both out of the way of the attack. He laid on top of her for a moment, “Sorry,” he stood up again, “Remember, I’ll protect you, just stay close.”

Ladybug only nodded as Chat started swinging his baton at the fake Hawkmoth and Ladybug. She didn’t see Sandboy coming at them until Chat grabbed her again and extended them high in the air with his baton. He held on to her as they ran. Ladybug held on as she heard Chat’s ring beep.

“Maybe we should figure out a plan, and fast,” Chat told her as he ran. The pair of enemies caught up with them far too quickly. So did Sandboy. 

“Stay still!” Sandboy yelled at them, “Just give me your miraculous, Ladybug!”

Chat turned and ran the other way only to be met with the Ladybug hunting them down. He put the real thing back on her feet and grabbed his baton, doing everything he could to protect them. His ring beeped more frantically, “Any ideas?” Chat called behind him as he fought.

“I’m looking!” Ladybug searched around them, trying to see the solution for the predicament they were in. “Quick, over here!” She grabbed Chat’s belt and pulled him.

Chat stumbled next to her. He didn’t know how he just knew what Ladybug wanted him to do. Just one look and he could tell what they’re next steps were. He gave her a small smile, “I’m not scared of you! You’re just a dream!” He called tauntingly to the fake Ladybug. 

“You’ll be kitty kibble soon enough!” She yelled. She ran over, holding the blade over her head to strike on the pair. 

The real Ladybug smirked, “Now!” She yelled causing Chat and herself to jump aside letting the blade break over the wall behind them. Ladybug ran and grabbed the shard from the ground and jumped from the roof. But without her miraculous powers, she barely got off the ground, “Chat Noir, now!” She yelled. 

Chat smiled. He used his baton to push himself off the ground and grabbed hold of Ladybug, helping her get the height she needed to cut the pillow the akuma was in. 

Chat landed on his feet, setting Ladybug down. He felt proud of himself for being able to do the right thing for once. Be on the right side of the fight.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug called out, tossing the shard into the air. 

Chat watched the ladybugs fix everything. He was amazed. He’d never truly seen the power Ladybug had. Chat felt like he was staring at this point. He didn’t care though. Ladybug in action was mesmerizing. He’d never met anyone so fit to be a hero before. She was smart, passionate, and beautiful. He felt his stomach flutter, his heart skip a beat. She just was...spectacular. Just watching the way Ladybug talked to the victim. He wished he could be like that. 

Instead he watched the young victim cower at the sight of him. He watched as people saw him standing so close to Ladybug gawked. Whispering to themselves about him still being there. Slowly Chat took a step back and sighed. He wanted to do the right thing, but he didn’t belong. He’d never gain the trust of the people like Ladybug had. 

Chat left the scene. He felt his stomach drop. His father was going to be furious if he went home. He made his bed by helping Ladybug. He wasn’t a villain anymore. But he couldn’t be a hero either. Chat really had no where he could be. 

Sitting down on a random rooftop, hidden away, Chat felt himself start to cry. He had never felt so alone in his life. He didn’t have a home, a plan, anyone or anything anymore. Even when he was home with his father, he felt less lonely. 

Chat pulled his knees up to his chest and let his tears fall. He almost didn’t hear the sound of someone landing not to far from him. He almost didn’t feel someone sit next to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulder. He finally looked over seeing Ladybug sitting next to him. She stared out at the skyline in front of them, her arm rubbing his shoulder, “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Sorry I’m late, had to recharge,” Ladybug spoke up, her gaze turned to Chat, “We do make a pretty great team, don’t you think?”

Chat shrugged, “No, you just make a pretty great hero,” he smiled a little bit, he sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“So do you,” she smiled back, “You really do, I was proud of what you did tonight. So why are you so upset?”

Chat sighed, “I...I can’t be a hero. I also can’t be a villain. I also can’t go home. I can’t do anything.” 

Ladybug listened to him. “I don’t believe all of that’s true, while I do agree, you can’t be a villain, and you can’t go home. You’re definitely a hero, and you can do a lot more than nothing…” she looked down for a moment, “Plagg came to see me today…”

“Is that where he went?” Chat chuckled a bit, “I was wondering where he was when I pulled back the blanket to see a very well crafted replica out of one of my socks.”

Ladybug nodded a bit, “Yeah…well, he told me about...about your dad,” she turned to face him grabbing on to one of his hands, “And I’m gonna help you. We are gonna help you.”

Chat stared at her for a moment, “H-he told you?” He whispered softly, “M’lady, you don’t have to help me, or pretend to care about me, or anything, I chose to help you and I can’t go back to that house, now. I can just tell you who he is, and we can just go on our way.”

Ladybug shook her head, “I’m not pretending, and I’m here to help you because I want to. We are going to figure this out, together. Now,” Ladybug stood you and held her hand out, “I have a place for you go.”

Chat stayed quiet for a moment. He thought it over. Trusting Ladybug was easy. Chat grasped her hand and stood up, “Thank you,” he gave her a smile. He reached out slowly and hugged her. He felt like he could cry again. He wasn’t going to let himself this time though, even if they were happy ones. 

Ladybug didn’t give up on him. And that meant the world. 

He was wrong, he wasn’t alone. 

He had one person, one person worth losing everything for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I’d be able to chip away at this more since I outlined it?
> 
> Well that was a lie lmao
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


End file.
